


So Cold

by Merfilly



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	So Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calliopes_pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_pen/gifts).



"Is it supposed to be so cold?"

Julia's voice drew Barnabas's attention to the temperature, a minor factor he had not yet noted.

"Spring came very late this year," he said in the voice of memory. "It was nearly the ruin of the crops for all, especially as a late frost hit the orchards once everyone believed spring had begun."

She came to stand near him, not for any supposed warmth, but to reassure herself he really was there.

"I suppose I shall have to cope, until we learn the key to returning to our time."

"Indeed, my dear doctor."


End file.
